


All We Can Do

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Desperate Housewives RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m not exactly sure how to define this. It’s part RPF, part speculation, part fangirl rambling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Can Do

Anyone who looks at them can tell right away. The way they hold hands, hug, touch… And yet they deny it. They try so hard to convince the world that they’re **not** lovers, but every premier, every awards ceremony, every photo shoot, they flaunt each other.

It’s a strange sort of exhibitionism, the way they place themselves on display; the way they scream, “Look at us, look at what we have,” but coquettish **say** nothing. The innocently confused looks they give when anyone asks the ten million dollar question, the meltingly sensual looks they give each other moments later.

They can’t possibly think nobody knows the truth, and yet they keep the charade.

Some have speculated that it’s because of the husband and fiancé, but that’s not the reason. Others say it’s because of the rumors that still circle like vultures above her head. That’s not the reason, either. Still others claim it’s the children, but nobody really believes that, anyway.

The real reason will probably never be known, at least to the likes of people like us.

So we sit in our living rooms, remote in one hand, chocolate in the other, because everyone knows that chocolate is like love, and we watch them through our TV screen. We watch them cuddle and laugh and play, and we speculate. Because, really, that’s all we can do.


End file.
